The Captain and Me
by geekypinky
Summary: "It never fails to amaze me." "What never fails?" "... You." A series of one-shots about Steve "Captain America" Rogers and Victoria Summers, my OC. Ratings may change within time. Steve x OC. Slight OOC-ness and tons of fluff!
1. First Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to Marvel, except my OC.

Victoria Summers smiled as Steve 'Captain America' Rogers kept his eyes solely on the restaurant's menu, not daring to look up into her eyes. It was adorable how shy and awkward he was around women; who would have imagined that the mighty and strong Captain America could be so shy?

**xxxxx**

_(Flashback to a few days ago)_

"_Victoria?"_

_Victoria looked up from her notes as Steve closed the door to her office and cautiously walked up to her._

"_How may I help you, Steve?" she asked, smiling kindly at him._

_He sat down on the chair across from her desk and she noticed how nervous he looked. His handsome face was covered with a layer of nervousness; his jaw clenched tightly and his eyebrows were furrowed together._

_It has been six months since Victoria accepted the position of Human Resource manager at SHIELD. She remembered Tony Stark coming up to her and introducing her to everyone, especially the members of the Avengers. She remembered Stark describing Steve as "an old geezer trapped in the body of a man in his late twenties" and that he was "old enough to be her grandfather"._

_Despite that, she was surprised to find that she got along with the Captain well enough. To be honest, it was more than "well enough". Reclusive and shy at first, he really opened up to her and so did she with him._

_She grew to care for him and so did he. She admired the way he was such a gentleman, and the way he was so polite and always ready to help those in need. She knew that men like him were rare to find, especially in New York._

_She knew that within six months of knowing him, she was already starting to like him as more than a friend and she knew that he was feeling the same way as well. Plus, it didn't hurt that Stark randomly commented out loudly that "Captain here really needs to get laid", which made the two of them blush._

_Now if only one of them were brave enough to make the first move…_

"_Steve? Is something wrong?" she asked, feeling worried._

"_No. I'm perfectly fine. I just want to ask you something?"_

_Victoria leaned back into her chair. "What is it?"_

_She noticed that Steve started to blush and if it wasn't making him so uncomfortable, she would have laughed out of amusement._

"_I'm – I'm not very good at this," he said, chuckling nervously._

"_It's alright, Steve. It's me; you can ask or tell me anything."_

_Steve cleared his throat. He knitted his fingers together and continued to look down at his shoes, as if he suddenly found them fascinating._

"_I'm wondering if… youwouldliketogooutwith me?"_

_The last part of the sentence came out so fast that Victoria could not even understand what he asked._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_W – Would you like to… maybe… go out with… me?" he repeated, his face getting redder._

_Victoria smiled. "You mean… like a first date?"_

"_We don't have to call it a date if you don't want to. It can be just a… casual outing between two friends."_

_She smiled again, a faint blush covering her fair complexion. "You got it, Cap. And… it's a date."_

_(End of flashback)_

**xxxxx**

Victoria nudged Steve's feet using her own and he finally looked up from his menu, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I guess I'm not familiar with Italian food."

She reached out for his hand, squeezing it gently. She loved how soft and warm it felt despite his military background.

"It's not a problem. If you want, we can ditch this place and go to a diner?"

He shook his head. "No. I know this is your favourite restaurant, so I want you to enjoy yourself."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She smiled at him, loving how considerate and thoughtful he was. "In that case, do you know what spaghetti is?"

He nodded.

"Good, then if it's not a problem for you, would you like me to order that for you?"

"I'd like that. I can't even pronounce anything from the menu," he said, laughing a little.

She chuckled and signalled the waiter, ordering for both her and Steve in fluent Italian. When she was finished, she could see that Steve had a look of awe on his face.

"It never fails to amaze me," he said.

"What never fails?"

"… You," he said, smiling softly.

"Oh, come on. Speaking Italian is no big deal."

"Like the other day when you conversed in Japanese with our new engineer? Victoria, I think you're a swell lady."

She blushed. "Okay, so I guess being a linguistic expert has its perks."

As he smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel as if she was melting.

END.

**A/N:** So? How did you like it? This is my first Avengers fan fic and the first time I've written in a LONG time, so please go easy on me. Also, this will be a series of one-shots between Cap and Miss Summers here so if you have any ideas, please let me know!


	2. Because You're Mine

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to Marvel, except for my OC.

**WARNING:** Maybe slight fluff and OOC-ness.

"Why aren't you tapping that?"

"… What?"

Tony Stark laughed as Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, obviously showing that he did not understand that term.

Stark had invited the entire team to his place for a get-together during the weekend which consisted of the members of the Avengers and a few other staff members, which only means that Stark had something to brag about. It was a good thing he had the brains and talent to back up his mouth.

"Stark, please make sense of what you're saying."

"Geez, do I have to spell everything out for you, old timer? I was referring to a certain brunette there," said Stark, nodding in the direction of Victoria who was talking to Bruce Banner.

"What about Victoria?" asked Steve, raising one eyebrow, and having a feeling that he's not going to like what Stark was going to say.

"Why aren't you, you know… doing her?"

"… Excuse me?"

Stark sighed. "Why are you not having sex with Miss Summers?"

"Don't you have an ounce of respect for women, Stark?"

Stark raised his hands up in defence, slowly walking away. "Hey, don't blame me! She's gorgeous, so blame her."

Steve sighed as Stark walked away towards Pepper, his girlfriend. He turned his attention back to Victoria, laughing at something Bruce said. Her wavy, dark brown hair cascaded down her back and shook each time she laughed, her bright green eyes lined with tears of mirth, and her cheeks were flushed with red upon her fair complexion.

'God, she is so beautiful,' he thought to himself.

"Are you not in a relationship with Victoria?"

Stark was back with a glass of vodka in his hand, staring at what Steve was staring at; Victoria.

"Negative."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"It's not that simple, Stark. I'm not any good in all… this."

"Well, guess you're going to need _MY_ help."

"No thank you, Stark."

"Are you sure? I've been told I'm an excellent matchmaker."

"Says who?"

"Says… uh…"

As Stark stopped to think back, Steve took the opportunity to finally sneak away from the billionaire. It was still a surprise to him as to how, and most importantly, why did Pepper choose to be his girlfriend.

All of a sudden, a slow, jazz song started to play. Steve turned to his right to see that Pepper had taken charge of the music. She smiled and winked at him, then went to drag Stark away from the room.

"Stark, you son of a gun," Steve muttered, his face red as he realised what Stark had done.

"Since when did I have this kind of music in my collection?" Stark asked no one in particular as Pepper dragged him by the hand.

"Go get 'em, tiger," said Pepper, dimming the lights a little as she went.

Steve turned his attention to Victoria and saw that she was finally alone. Taking this as his chance, he made his way towards her, his heart beating rapidly.

"Hi, Victoria," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets the way he always did when he was nervous.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "What were you talking to Stark about back there until Pepper had to drag him off?"

"Oh, that was nothing. It was just Stark being… Stark," said Steve, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "Speaking of which… where's Bruce?"

"Oh, he decided to sit this one out. He decided to go look for Stark to talk about some Science-related stuff."

"I see."

A moment of silence wedged its way between the two. Steve decided to just go for it and ask her.

"Victoria, I'm wondering if… you would like to dance? With me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He smiled and offered her his hand, to which she took and together they walked towards an open area where only a few couples were slow-dancing.

"I've got to be honest with you," said Steve, looking sheepish. "I don't know much about dancing."

"Well then, it's a good thing I took dancing lessons," she said with a smile.

**XXXXX**

After the dance, Steve and Victoria were enjoying the cool spring air on the balcony of Stark's tower. Although it was past ten, the streets were still full of people and the lights from the buildings illuminated the night sky.

"You know, you're pretty good for a first-timer," said Victoria, resting on the railing while she looked down towards the city.

"Well, I have a good teacher."

Victoria gave a soft laugh and turned towards him. "But I really had fun, Steve. Thank you for asking."

"Thank you for accepting. I was afraid I was going to end up stepping on your feet."

"How come you've never danced?"

Steve cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Before the procedure, I was this short, skinny guy. Women never gave me a second glance. That explains why I don't know how to talk to women, because not many have approached me."

"But look at you now. You're a hero, I bet all the pretty ladies are lining up to dance with you," said Victoria playfully.

Steve just shrugged. "Maybe, but there's only one woman I would dance with," he said softly.

Victoria blushed. "Gee, I wonder who's the lucky girl," she joked.

"She's standing right in front of me now."

Before he knew it, he felt his lips pressed against hers in a slow kiss. Steve closed his eyes as he placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, he was kissing her back. He wasn't sure if that's how someone should kiss, but he decided to follow his instincts.

Finally, they both broke the kiss for some air. Steve felt his heart racing, his face flushed, and his lips warm and swollen from the kiss. Victoria herself was out of breath, but they both still held on to each other.

"I'm sorry for that, Steve. I just… couldn't wait any longer," she said, finally letting go of her arms around him. "But you have no idea how long I've waited to –"

Steve himself was surprised to find himself drawing Victoria close to him as he kissed her again. When he broke away from her, he could see that she was blushing all over.

"You don't have to apologise," he said softly. "I guess one of us had to make a move."

"Well, then I guess all those girls won't be able to line up for that dance."

"Why is that?" he asked playfully, smiling because he already knew the answer.

"Because you're mine."


	3. Meet the Parents

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the Avengers.

**XXXXX**

"It's going to be fine," Victoria assured Steve, smoothing down his bowtie as they stood in the elevator which was ascending to the ballroom.

"I know, I'm just nervous," said Steve. "This is the first time I've met a girlfriend's parents."

"Don't worry about it. My parents will love you," she said. Then she tilted her head up to plant a soft kiss on Steve's lips. "Like how I love you."

Steve relaxed a bit and nodded, just before the elevator stopped moving and opened its doors. He offered his arm to Victoria and as she linked her arms with his, they walked towards the ballroom's main entrance.

Steve and Victoria have been in a relationship for almost three months, so when last week she asked him if he could be her date for her parents' 25th wedding anniversary, he had mixed feelings about going.

It wasn't that he didn't want to meet her family, but he was just worried about what if they thought he was not good enough for her. But since Victoria really wanted him to go, he just couldn't say no.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the ballroom as Victoria led the way. The men were dressed like him; in a black tuxedo, white shirt, black bowtie and black shoes while the women wore evening dresses of all sorts of colours and styles.

He turned to look at Victoria who was wearing a stunning navy-blue halter-top evening dress which sparkled in certain angles. Her hair was styled into an elegant-looking bun, with a few wavy layers framing her face. Steve thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Ma, Pa," she called out, Steve able to practically hear the smile in her voice.

A couple turned around and they smiled when they saw Victoria. Steve noticed how much Victoria and her mother looked alike in terms of facial structure and their hair, but he also noticed that she had her father's eyes.

"Victoria! It's so good to see you," exclaimed her mother as she hugged her daughter.

"It's so good to see the two of you too," said Victoria as she proceeded to hug her father. "Ma and Pa, there's someone I would want you to meet," she said after hugging her father.

"I noticed," said her father, whom Steve could feel sizing him up. "I'm Henry Summers, and this is my wife Janet."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Summers," said Steve politely. "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Please, call me Janet. After all you've done for us, it's us who should be respecting you," said Victoria's mother as she smiled warmly up to him. "Vicky sure knows how to pick them, doesn't she, Henry?"

Henry just grunted in response. Steve decided to just ignore that and focus on making a good impression on his girlfriend's parents.

"Thank you, ma'am – I mean, Janet."

"Now why don't you and Victoria go to your assigned seats? The dinner will start soon. Scoot now, dears!"

**XXXXX**

"Excuse me."

Steve turned around to see Victoria's father standing behind him.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Can I have a word with you in private? It's about my daughter."

"… Sure."

Steve followed Henry to a balcony which Henry closed the doors behind them. Steve put his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo, not knowing what to expect. Henry finally turned to face Steve face-to-face.

"Let me get straight to the point. You may be Captain America to the rest of the world, but if you dare break my daughter's heart, I assure you that you will have hell to pay."

Steve put up his hands, as if to back away. "Sir, I would never do that to Victoria. I care about her, I won't hurt her."

"That's what all the guys she brought back said. But most of them ended up hurting her more than she could handle."

"Sir, I am aware of Victoria's past relationships and I understand why you're protective over her. But I'm not like those other men."

"Want to know something shocking? That's what the others said too."

Steve exhaled loudly, clearly not knowing what should he do or say. He was starting to think that maybe agreeing to be Victoria's date was a bad idea…

"Do you love her?"

"… Excuse me?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

Steve ran one hand through his hair, trying to decide what words to use. He gave up and decided on just use his own words.

"To be honest, sir? I do. I do love your daughter. Throughout my entire life, I've only loved two women and your daughter is one of them."

"Who was the first?"

"The first… was this woman named Peggy. I used to work together with her," said Steve, sighing. He doesn't like to dive into the past, but he has no other choice.

"Does Victoria know about her?"

Steve nodded. "She did. We talked about it, to get some closure. I told her that although I'll always hold a spot for Peggy in my heart, I'm ready to move on and I have, with her. I loved Peggy, but we never really got to go on dates and didn't have time to try to get to know each other more."

"How did Victoria react to it?"

"She understands and said that for my sake, we can try to take our relationship slow. But for the past three months, I've fallen for your daughter faster than I thought I could have."

A silent veil fell between the two men after that. Henry seemed to be deep in thought before finally looking up at Steve.

"One last question. What is it about my daughter that made you fall in love with her?"

Steve gave a soft smile. "She sees me for who I am. She doesn't see me as Captain America or a superhero; she sees me as Steve Rogers. Just Steve Rogers."

Steve looked up and was surprised to see Henry smiling faintly at him. "Then I guess my wife was right, except that for me it's the other way around. You sure do know how to pick them, Steve."

Steve let out a chuckle, feeling all his stress and tension melting away. "Thank you, sir."

Henry smiled as he turned to walk back to the ballroom. "Please, call me Henry."

**END.**


	4. She's Not You

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and putting this story on Story Alert and Favourites! I'm sorry for the lack of updating; been busy with work (a reporter's life is always up and down!) and had no time to think of lengthy stories except to update my other fic, _Captain America's Book of Modern References_, which is much easier to think up of chapters for. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter! Fluff alert!

**XXXXXX**

Victoria still could not get used to the stares she'd receive whenever she went out with Steve. Most of the stares were from young women and she could feel their stares burning into her, as if they had laser vision.

Like tonight, they were out at a bar, just having a few glasses of beer and some chips while playing darts. She was losing to Steve by a considerable number of points (and probably embarrassed herself my missing the target board), but she didn't mind it one bit.

"Don't you dare throw this game for my sake!" said Victoria, laughing as Steve purposely threw his dart off the board.

"Who says I'm purposely losing to you?" he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Steve, you don't have to let me win. I'd rather lose fairly than to win by cheating," she said, lightly punching his arm, then kissing him lightly on the lips. "However, I do need to use the bathroom, so please excuse me."

"Don't take too long now," she heard Steve said as she pulled away from him. She smiled and winked at him, took her bag, and walked towards the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, she saw a blonde woman looking into the mirror and was applying mascara. Victoria had a quick glance at the woman and saw that she was wearing a pair of extremely tight skinny jeans and a dark purple spaghetti-strap top. She had on a pair of black stilettos, making her a few inches taller than Victoria.

As Victoria walked towards one of the stalls, the woman suddenly stopped applying her mascara and turned to look at Victoria, placing a hand on her hip.

"Say, aren't you the Captain's girlfriend?" she asked and Victoria noticed a tone of disapproval in her voice.

"I am. Why?"

The woman shrugged as she gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Oh, well, aren't you a little… out of his league?"

Instantly, Victoria felt her annoyance flaring up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you think that Captain America deserves better than… this?"

"Who are you to tell me how much I'm worth?"

"By the looks of it, not much. You're clearly out of his league, and he's out of yours."

The woman glared at Victoria and left the bathroom, leaving Victoria by herself with her thoughts, doubting herself.

**XXXXXX**

Once Victoria exited the bathroom, she walked back to Steve when she saw the same blonde woman talking to Steve, her body language clearly showing that she was more than interested in him. Steve was sitting on the bar stool while she stood a little too close to him. She could see that Steve looked uncomfortable by how tense his body looked.

Steve caught her eye and stood up, but before anything could happen she turned on her heels and made her way towards the bar's exit. She heard Steve calling her name but she didn't turn to look back; she could feel the woman's stare burning into the back of her head.

Victoria pushed the bar's doors open and slumped against the lamp post, feeling so weak and stupid. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Steve next to her, a worried look on his handsome face.

"Victoria, that wasn't what it looked like –"

"No, Steve. It's not that," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I know you won't do that to me on purpose."

"Then what is it?"

She bit her lip, looking down at her shoes. She felt Steve's hand gently cupping her chin to tilt her head upwards, meeting his bright blue eyes.

"Please? Tell me?"

Victoria exhaled a shaky breath. "That woman… I met her in the bathroom just now. She said… she said…"

"What did she say?"

"… She said I wasn't good enough for you. She said I didn't deserve you. Then when I saw the way she was talking to you, I don't know what hit me. I just felt… ashamed of myself."

Before she knew it, she felt Steve's arms enveloping themselves around her, bringing her head to rest on his strong chest.

"You don't ever have to be ashamed, Victoria. You deserve everything good in life, I'm just happy that I am worthy enough to be part of it."

Victoria raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. "But why me, Steve? You can have any woman in New York, but why did you choose me? Have you seen that woman? She looks like a model!"

Steve smiled softly. "She doesn't have your wavy brown hair or your green eyes. She doesn't have your smile and your laugh. She's not you."

That was enough to make Victoria's face turn red as Steve kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**END.**


	5. Baby Steps

It was a bad day for Victoria.

The new intern SHIELD hired contributed more to her stress levels than actually helping her. Unfortunately, this new intern was more awe-struck by the fact that Victoria is Captain America's girlfriend and is on good terms with the rest of the Avengers.

Other than asking her questions about the Avengers, the intern managed to spill a cup of Starbucks on Victoria's paperwork, accidentally shredded an important memo from Nick Fury, and filed all her documents wrongly.

All in one day.

All she wanted was to just take a nice, warm bath then curl up on the sofa watching a movie while cuddling up next to Steve. She knew that Steve was busy training the new recruits and at the end of the day, he was probably exhausted.

Times like these, Victoria wished that Steve would move in with her. It's not like she has not tried, but Steve is rather conservative and during his era and it was not appropriate for a man and woman to live together unless they're married, no matter how many times she kept telling him that in the year 2012, such living circumstances were acceptable.

It's been close to six months since they've started dating, but Steve still insisted that it should be something that could only be done after marriage. Also, Steve was still a virgin, so that was definitely out of the question. If she couldn't get the guy to move in, what are the chances of that happening? Victoria, although disappointed at first, finally came to respect his decision and she found it rather sweet that he still held on to his moral values.

However, that has not stopped Victoria from doing exactly what she has planned. After thirty minutes of self-pampering, she slipped on a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, and a pair of fuzzy slippers and plopped herself on her sofa to watch a movie.

Just as she was starting to get comfortable, her doorbell rang and she mentally cursed at the person who was ringing it. Reluctantly getting herself off the sofa, she lazily dragged her feet to the door and opened the door to see who had the balls (or the non-existant balls) to disturb her during her moment of peace.

She was surprised to see Steve standing in front of her, a sheepish smile on his lips and a single rose in his hand.

"Surprise," he said, smiling and handing her the rose. She laughed as she smelled it and it instantly made her feel even more relaxed.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said as he walked into her apartment and she shut the door. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard from Bruce that you've been having a rough day. Since I wasn't able to see you the whole day, I thought I'd drop by and do just that."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and sighed as he did the same. He smelled as if he just came out fresh from the shower and snuggled towards his chest, loving how warm it felt.

"Thank you," she said, and then she looked up. "But how did Bruce know that I was having a bad day?"

"Sweetheart, he said you were storming around the whole day and looked as if you yourself were about to Hulk out, and that's coming from Bruce," he said, laughing as she playfully smacked him on his chest.

She squealed in surprise as Steve easily lifted her up and walked towards the couch, gently placing her on it and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down with her. She kissed him as he kissed her back, but she was careful to not go overboard.

She was surprised when she felt Steve's kisses getting more and more passionate, so she wrapped her arms around him tighter and she practically melted when she felt his tongue licking her lips gently. She opened her lips slightly and was hit by a whole new wave of sensation when he intensified the kiss.

When they finally broke for air, both were panting and their faces were red. She noticed his eyes, which was in an intense shade of blue and his lips were red and swollen from their kiss. His hair was messy from her fingers running through them and she had to admit, he looked so damn sexy like that.

"Steve..." she sighed. "What was that about?"

"I - I don't know what came over me," he said. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line, Victoria. It's not a very gentlemanly thing to do, but I was overwhelmed by feelings when I decided that I wanted to…"

"To what?"

He smiled sheepishly as his face turned even redder. "... To want to move in with you," he said softly.

Victoria's eyes grew wide with surprise and she quickly sat up. "But... Steve... are you sure? I mean, I understand if you want to wait. I don't want you to do something you're not ready to do."

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking about this a lot. I've been asleep for seventy years and I can't keep living in the past. I can't keep living as if it's the forties, especially when it comes to you. I'm... afraid."

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows together. "Afraid of what, Steve?"

He looked at her, looking ashamed. "I'm afraid that you'll leave me for another man. I'm afraid that I'm too... old-fashioned for you."

She reached out for his hand and placed it in hers. "Steve, I would never leave you. You are the best guy I've ever met. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You are worth everything to me. We don't have to rush into moving in or making love, we can try other things first," she said.

Her heart fluttered as he finally smiled. "Thank you. I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I want to start living in the present."

"And you will, just don't lose that old-fashioned charm of yours that made me fall in love with you," she said, gently tapping his nose.

"Don't worry, ma'am. You can't take the gentleman out of this man," he said in his best Southern accent and Victoria doubled over, laughing.

They spent the night watching movies and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**XXXXXX**

When Victoria woke up to see Steve's handsome face sleeping peacefully, she smiled as she used her finger to outline his well-defined jaw. His eyes fluttered open and his blue eyes met with her green ones.

"Morning," he said lazily, and then he smiled. "You look so beautiful in the morning."

She blushed and smiled back as she leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

They were taking baby steps to bring their relationship to the next level, but at least they were steps forward.

**END.**


End file.
